The Best Man
by Laurie Whitlock
Summary: Rose's best friend Lissa is getting married, but Lissa won't be only one that has a happy day. Rated M for lemon. AH


A/N: I only own the plot, all known characters belong to Richelle Mead.

Beta by: KCLutz4475

Summary: Rose's best friend Lissa is getting married, but Lissa won't be only one that has a happy day. Rated M for lemon. AH

Rose's POV

I was standing in the bridal suite waiting for my best friend, Lissa, have the finale touches of her makeup done. I couldn't believe that after all these years; Lissa and Christian were finally getting married. I have known Lissa my whole life; we've been friends since pre-school. Lissa met Christian our first year of high school and they have been together ever since. I was brought out of my thoughts by Lissa calling my name; I turned from the window from where I was staring out, to see that Lissa was dressed and she looked beautiful. Her dress was floor length, strapless, it was simple, but on her it looked elegant. There was no detailing, beading or any other embellishments; the color on the dress besides the white was a black strip of fabric at the top of her bust.

"You're beautiful," I tell her with a smile.

"Just as beautiful as you are," Lissa replies with a smile that matches mine. I look down at the dress that she picked out for me. It's a simple, strapless, red, floor length dress. She told me that red looks the best on me.

"Are you ready?" I ask her.

Lissa took a deep breath, "I've been ready for months." Just as she says that my mom knocks on the door and entered the room letting us know that it was time. Lissa's parents died in a car crash when we were younger and because she had no other family to take care of her, my parents took her in to live with us after their funeral. My dad is going to be the one to walk her down the aisle. Mom passes us our bouquets, my flowers were blue roses and Lissa's were pink roses. I give her a hug and then follow my mom out of the room.

As I was walking out the door my dad passes me, he tells me that I look beautiful and then places a kiss on my cheek, I smile and tell him that he looks handsome. I then follow my mom to the closed double doors that would lead into where everyone was waiting for the wedding to start. Lissa joins me not long after and my mom signals to the piano player that we were ready to go. The music starts, the doors open and I begin to walk down the long aisle, I smile at some of the people that are seated, but mostly I keep my eyes up front and that's when I see him, standing as Christian's best man.

He's tall, at least 6 feet if not taller, shoulder length brown hair that is a few shades lighter than mine and brown eyes. I don't know his name, but I know that I want to. He's wearing black pants and suit jacket, with a white shirt and black bowtie. He made the suit look so sexy, like he just stepped out of a GQ magazine. I went to my spot and the music changes again announcing the arrival of Lissa, everyone stands and all eyes are on her. She has a beautiful smile on her face and eyes only for Christian.

Soon the minister was announcing Christian and Lissa as man and wife and we all erupted into cheers upon seeing their first kiss as a married couple. The reception was fine for the first half, speeches were said, congratulations were given again and the food was eaten, but as more people got drunk the more fun it became. There were people dancing on the tables, jackets and shirts being removed by the men and all the single ladies were trying to see who was going to get kissed first.

I participated somewhat, but what I really wanted to do was get to know Mr. GQ. All night my eyes kept wandering around the room looking for him, when our eyes made contact a couple of times there was so much passion in his eyes, passion for what I wasn't sure. At one point Lissa caught me staring at him, she told me that his name was Dimitri Belikov and that he was Christian's best friend from college. When I asked her why I never met him before, she told me that it was because he spent his summers in Russia, where he was from and his family still lived.

At one point in the night, Lissa and I excused ourselves so that we could change out of our long dresses into something shorter. Lissa opted for a blue, knee length, wrap dress and I went for a knee length, spaghetti strap black dress. Once we had our dresses on, we slipped into heels that were same color as the dresses and then went back to the reception.

Once we re-entered the room, I could feel eyes on me and when I looked around it was Dimitri who was staring at me, as I looked at him, his tongue poked out and licked his bottom lip, I quietly moaned upon seeing that. Dimitri started to walk towards me, but before he could get close enough, I was being dragged away. When I looked back at him over my shoulder he had a look of frustration and determination on his face.

I was starting to get tired of dancing, but every time I tried to get away one of my friends blocked my path. I was starting to get frustrated the one thing that I wanted to do; which was find out more about the mysterious Dimitri, I was being blocked from doing so. I had finally found my opening to escape from my friends; they were all busy drinking, dancing and talking that they didn't notice me slip away. I looked all around for Dimitri, but I didn't see him, I sighed figuring that he went home. I walked over to the bar and ordered myself a drink, once I had my drink I went to stand next to a pillar far from the dance floor. I was halfway through my drink when I felt a pair of arms slip around my waist and a voice whispered in my ear

"I've been waiting all night for you to be alone."

The voice had a slight Russian accent to it and it made me shiver. I spun on my heel and came face to face with Dimitri. He had removed his jacket and his bowtie was untied and hanging around his neck.

"Why have you been waiting all night for me to be alone?" I ask him once my eyes finished roaming over his body.

"Because Roza, I've wanted the chance to talk with you."

"I've wanted that as well." I tell him and he smiles upon hearing that.

He takes my hand, places my drink on the nearest table and then leads me away from the reception room down the hall and into a smaller room. I looked around, there isn't much in here besides a comfy looking couch, a couple chairs, a counter with a mini fridge sitting on it and a couple of lamps. I'm not afraid when I hear the lock click; I walk over to the couch and sit down. Dimitri follows suit and we sit there for a few minutes not talking. Soon though conversation was flowing freely between the two of us, and it's like we've known each other forever. I'm comfortable being with Dimitri, he is the first guy that I feel understands me for who I am.

There was one problem but I wasn't sure if I wanted to act on it or not; I want to strip Dimitri of all his clothes and make love to him on every available spot in this room. I wasn't the type of girl that made out with the first hot guy she came across but with Dimitri I felt different, like it wouldn't be someone time, never call you again thing. We are silent again, but it's not an uncomfortable silence, I look at Dimitri and see that he seems to be thinking really hard about something. I called his name, he looks at me and just as I'm about to ask him what's wrong, he moves closer to me and his lips are on mine in a blink of an eye. I'm motionless for a fraction of a second, but soon my lips are moving against his.

The kiss was amazing, it was soft, but there was passion behind it. Dimitri's lips were so soft and I never wanted to have his lips leave my body. Dimitri broke the kiss first, we were both breathing heavily. His lips didn't leave me body thankfully; he placed kisses down my neck to my collarbone, kissed along the top of my bust to the other side of my neck. I moaned at the feel of his lips on me and I heard him chuckle at the sound. He made his way back up to my lips and mumbled against my lips "I want you," I groaned and nodded my head.

I feel Dimitri's hand creep up my back, to the zipper of my dress and begin to slowly pull it down. My eyes close of their own accord as his hands ghost up my shoulders and start to push my dress down. My eyes fly open when I feel him get off the couch; he doesn't say anything just holds out his hand for me to take. I place my hand in his and he helps me to stand, in the process my dress pools around my feet and I'm left standing in front of him in my matching lacy black bra and panties and my heels. Dimitri licks his lips and helps me to step out of my dress.

"You're beautiful," He tells me and I blush because no guy has ever looked at me the way that Dimitri is.

"Thank you," I reply with a smile, one that he returns.

He kisses me again and then pushes on my shoulders to get me to lie on the couch. Once I'm lying he settles himself in between my legs and begins to place kisses all over my body. My back arches pressing my breast into his well defined still clothed chest as he sucks on my pulse point. His hand snakes around my back so that he can unhook my bra. He gently lifts me up so that he can remove my bra, once my breast are released from their confines all Dimitri can do is stare at them. I don't feel self conscious as his eyes rake over my exposed upper half, only pride that I have a rocking body that seems to turn him on, if the tent in his pants is any indication to go on. I reach my hands out and run them over his chest, I then begin to unbutton his shirt and lick my lips at the abs that are revealed. With his shirt unbuttoned I move my hands back up his chest to his shoulders so that I can remove the offending piece of material.

I smile as I see that he is sporting a six-pack. I trace my finger over the exposed V and then move my hands down to his belt and slowly start to undo it and pull down the zipper. We both stand up and I remove his pants and boxers, his penis springs free and it's as impressive as the rest of his body. He allows me to stare at him for a bit, but then breaks the silence, "You have too many clothes on."

I stare at him with a raised eyebrow and he points to my panties. I cross my arms over my chest and say, "So what are you going to do 'bout that?"

"This," he replies as he saunters over to me. When he reaches me, he places his hands on my hips and runs his thumbs over the exposed skin there while staring in my eyes. Dimitri then hooks his fingers into the top of my panties and begins to pull them down; I place my hands on his shoulders to steady myself as he helps me out of them. He stands back up, leaving me still in my heels and we stare at each other completely exposed with nothing blocking our view of the other.

As I stare at him I get a passing thought that I want this man in my life for as long as he'll have me, because he is just so different from the others that I've dated. That thought is followed up with a feeling that this is not going to be some fast fuck, it's going to be sweet and sensual love making.

"Roza are you sure you want to go through with this?" He asks me.

"Yes Dimitri I want this, with you."

I smile, which he returns and held out his hand for me to take. When my hand was in his, he led me back to the couch, I lay down and again Dimitri gets settled in between my legs and we resume our kissing, while Dimitri's hands go exploring over my body, rubbing, stroking and pinching and he went. I was moaning and writhing under his ministrations and I was worried that we were going to be heard if someone happened to be walking by. I wanted to voice my worry, but Dimitri covered my lips with his just as I was about to ask.

We kept kissing, touching and just exploring each other's body, but my need for his was starting to get stronger the more time passed. It seemed as if Dimitri knew what I was feeling, because he asked me again if I wanted to go through with it, I nodded my head in agreement unable to voice my assent and Dimitri moved so that he could enter me.

He rolled a condom onto his length and then slowly entered me; he was still for a few minutes to let me get adjusted to him. When I was ready, I moved my hips to let him know that I was ready. It was slow at first, but soon he picked up speed as we found a rhythm that worked for us. The room was filled with our grunts and groans as well as the sounds of our bodies making contact with each other.

I could feel the coil in my stomach starting to tighten and again it was as if Dimitri knew what I was feeling, because he went faster and moved his hand in between us and started to rub circles on my clit. Dimitri pinched my clit and I exploded all over him screaming his name as I milked his cock. A couple more thrusts later, Dimitri came screaming my name. He collapsed on top of me, trying to hold most of his weight off of me.

We laid there for such a long time that I was starting to get tired, but I knew that we had to leave this room, it was a wonder that no one came looking for us yet. I kissed Dimitri's cheek and told him that we had to leave the room; he nodded his head and then got off of me and pulled out. I watched as he removed his condom and tie a knot in it before throwing it in the trash. We then got dressed and I fixed my hair as best as I could. We made our way out of the room and back to the reception. Most of the people had left, but there were some people still around, dancing or talking.

When Lissa seen me she left the arms of Christian and walked over to Dimitri and I, "Where have you been?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry Lissa, but Dimitri wanted to talk to me and the room was too crowded, so we decided to go to another room so that we could talk." Lissa looked at Dimitri and he nodded his head in confirmation of my story. I wasn't sure if she believed me or not by the way her eyes kept going in between Dimitri and me as well as looking me over.

"Well you missed the pictures, I tried to look for you, but I couldn't find you."

"I'm sorry Lissa; I didn't realize how long we had been gone."

"The photographer said that we can get the shots when Christian and I come back from our honeymoon."

"Ok Lis, I'm sorry."

"It's ok; I'm glad that you both got to talk to each other."

I smiled at her and then I told her that I was feeling tired and I was going to head home. She nodded her head saying that she was tired as well and that she had to get sleep anyways; seeing as how they were leaving for the honeymoon tomorrow. I placed a kiss on her cheek and congratulated her again. Dimitri did the same and then he walked me out of the reception hall.

"So Roza..."

"So?"

"I was wondering, what are you doing tonight?"

"Well I was hoping to spend the night with this hot Russian that I just had great sex with." I looked at him coyly.

"Anyone I know?" He smirked at me.

I moved closer to him and whispered in his ear, "He's standing in front of me."

I saw him shiver after I nibbled on his earlobe. He smiled at me when I pulled back and told me that if he had his way it wouldn't just be tonight but the whole weekend, if not longer. I shiver at his implication and then let him led me over to his black 2012 Lexus LFA. Once I was strapped in, he jogged around to the driver's side and revved the engine. He squealed out of the driveway and drove towards his house. He told me that we would come back in the morning and get my car; I nodded my head and opened the window to let the night air in and to keep me awake. I couldn't wait to see what not only this night was going to bring, but also what the coming days would bring too. I really hoped that Dimitri and I would spend more than just this one night together.

A/N: So hope you all enjoyed this. *waves* until next time


End file.
